Yuma's Cousin
by DarkMistLover12
Summary: What if Yuma had a cousin, but she wasn't human. Well that's why he has Luna! She may be 12 years old, but she has a natural talent for dueling and fighting. Along the way, Yuma and his family hear secrets that she has been keeping. And what connection does she have with Astral. There may be some romance for a certain number. OcxDarkMist. Sorry for bad summary but its my 1st fanfic
1. Intro

Into

Me: *laughs nervously* Well posting this took longer than I thought.

Luna: Readers. She just got confused on how to operate. Don't laugh even though I want to a lot.

Me: Very funny Luna.

Luna: I know. Anyways, Black does not own YuGiOh Zexal. But she does own me.

Me: Enjoy the story.

* * *

The young red eyed boy bounced up and down as a teen came into the room carrying a child. He couldn't contain his excitment and started running around his sister like a 5 year old like him should do. His sister got annoyed.

"Yuma, stop it! If you keep running around me I might drop her!" Akari scolded at her little brother.

"Her?" a 5 year old Yuma asked.

"Yes. This is your cousin, Luna. Now be quiet. She's trying to sleep."

"Ok... Can I see her?"

Akari sighed and crouched so he could see his cousin. Amazed, Yuma stared at her wondering if the white hair and pale skin was natural. Looking more closely, he noticed a dragon pendant around her neck. For some reason he felt drawn to it.

Akari stood up,"Well I gotta go put her somewhere to sleep. See ya latter squirt." she told his as she walked away.

Yuma looked at his grandmother,"How old is Luna?"

Haru smiled,"4 years old. Now then, I think you better go to bed."

He nodded and ran to his room, excited to meet Luna in the morning. Unknown to him or his family, Luna already knew him.

* * *

"Your hiness, your daughter has reached earth safely."

"Good. Lets hope that when the time comes, my son will get there safe as well."

* * *

(5 Days Later)

Yuma watched as Luna got on the plane with tears in his eyes. She had gotten a letter from her family asking for her to return home and she agreed.

Looking back at the red eyed child, Luna smiled at him and then left. She knew, but he didn't. She knew that she would see him again someday. Luna had promised.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: I hope u enjoyed. In the next chapter I'll post the info for my ocs.

Luna: Only if u don't forget how to do it.

Me: Shut up. Well please reveiw.


	2. Oc Info

Luna-

Age:12

Gender:Female

Race:Astral being

Personality:Calm, smart, sometimes quiet, strong.

Crush:Dark Mist

Looks:Long white hair with 2 black streaks in the front, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, skinny, long sleeved black dress that goes down to knees, a crystal dragon pendant, small black boots, white belt with white deck box, white d-pad and black d- gazer.

Deck:Light and Dark type deck.

Likes:Horror movies and games, singing, drawing(she can draw anything), dueling, reading, cooking, tech, fighting.

Related To:Yuma's cousin and Astral's sister.

Info:Luna has known how to fight since age 4. She has won 10 duel tournaments around the world in a row. She was given the tittle of 'Angel Queen'. When she goes online she uses the name of Silver Angel. Friend with Lucas, Marcus, Leo, and Tivia. She and all her friends are astral beings. She is the younger sister of Astral. She and her friends own a show called 'IHS' which stands for 'I Hate Sundays'.

Tivia-

Age:14

Gender:Female

Race:Astral being

Personality:Hyper 24/7, rarely calm, smart, strong.

Crush:Yuma

Looks:Yellow hair up in ponytail, brown eyes,tan skin, skinny, yellow and blue tank top, blue skirt, thunderbolt pendant, tennis shoes, yellow d-pad and d-gazer, yellow belt and deck box.

Deck:Thunder type deck.

Likes:Sugar, candy, chocolate, horror movies and games, dueling.

Related To:Leo's little sister.

Info:Like Luna, she is a good duelist and is on a web show called IHS. She loves sugar, but can't have any or she'll go on a major sugar high and do random stunts. When she is online she is known as Hyper Ninja. Friends with Luna, Lucas, Marcus, and Leo.

Lucas-

Age:17

Gender:Male

Race:Astral being

Personality:Tough, hot headed, strong.

Crush: No one.

Looks:Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, red shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, fire pendant, red belt and deck box, red d-gazer and d-pad.

Deck:Fire type deck.

Likes:Fighting, food, video games, naps, tv.

Related To:Marcus's twin brother.

Info:Lucas loves to fight but never beats Luna or Tivia in combat. He's on the web show IHS. When online he is known as Blazen Flames. He is the twin brother of Marcus. Is friends with Luna, Tivia, and Leo.

Marcus-

Age:17

Gender:Male

Race:Astral being

Personality:Calm, smart, strong.

Crush:No one

Looks:Brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, water pendant, blue belt and deck box, blue d-pad and d-gazer.

Deck:Water type deck.

Likes:Tech, fighting, dueling, tv, video games.

Related To:Lucas's twin brother.

Info:He's the twin brother of Lucas, but is more calm. Is on web show IHS. He is good thith technology. When he is online he is known as Calm Wave.

Leo-

Age:19

Gender:Male

Race:Astral being

Personality:Calm, tough, leader like, smart, strong.

Crush:No one

Looks:Black hair, green eyes, brown shirt, jeans, earth pendant, black belt and deck box, white d-gazer and black d-pad.

Deck:Earth type deck.

Likes:Fighting, cooking, reading, video games.

Related To:Tivia's big brother.

Info:Leo is on the web show IHS. When online he is known as Earth Master. He is a horrible cook and acts like leader.


	3. Chapter 1

Me: Ok um... Sorry if this took a while..Yeah.

Luna: Dark still hasn't gotten used to how we post chapters yet.

Me: Shut up Luna! Anyways I hope u like this chapter! Oh and I'm making Dark Mist a spirit that follows him around like Astral, but don't worry he is still a duel monster.

Luna: Before she forgets... Dark does not own YuGiOh Zexal. But she owns me and my friends.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I laughed as I ran off the plane with my team following behind me. Its been 8 years since I left Heartland and I couldn't wait to see me cousin again. For me it felt like forever. If only my big brother could see me now.

"So what's your cousin like?" Tivia asked me.

I smiled,"Well his motto is Kattobingu. When I last saw him he was a horrible duelist. But he never gave up. He told me he wanted to be a duel champion."

"Hey Lulu!"

Turning my head, I saw a car pull up. I watched as a woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail came out.

I grinned,"Hi Akari!"

Running up to the car, I hugged Akari. Pulling away I turned to face my team.

"You go find a place to stay. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to everyone at the park around 1:00 PM ok?"

"Ok" they agreed.

After they left I looked at Akari,"Now what?"

"Now you can get into the car... Squirt!"

"Hey! I'm not a squirt, I'm fun sized!"

(Yuma's POV)

I yawned as class went on. All I could hear was blah blah blah science. Then again I always heard it. It just made me bored and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep.

" !"

I stood up quickly and saluted,"Y-Yes?!"

"Early dismissal!"

"Hai!"

Grinning, I ran out of the room to my locker with my 2 spirits following behind me.

"Yuma, what early dismissal?" Astral asked.

"It's when your dismissed from a place earlier than you should."

"Oh... Observation 24(no idea what observation he is on right now), some humans are released from work or school early."

"Stop with the observations already Astral." Dark Mist grumbled.

Running out of the school, I saw my sisters car parked in front of me. Sitting on the car was my sister Akari and another girl. Though she looked very familiar. Then it hit me.

"Luna?!"

The said girl looked at me and smiled,"Hi Yuma! Its been a while."

"A while? Its been 8 years!"

(Luna's POV)

I laughed as Yuma ran to me with a big chessey grin on his face.'What a dork.' Suddenly I felt like I was being watched and I looked up. My eyes widened. Above my head were 2 almost identical ghost or, like me, astral beings.

I looked at the blue one and instantly reconized him. It was my big brother. But who was the black one? I didn't reconize the black being at all. Just who was he? Could it be that he was a duel monster?

* * *

Me: Yay, I finished this chapter!

Luna: Your on sugar aren't you?

Me: No...

Luna: Dark.

Me: Ok maybe a little.

Luna: That's better.

Me: Anyways I hope u liked it and please-

Luna: Please review!

Me: That's my line!

Luna: To late!


	4. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had exams for the past 2 days. I was so bored.):

Luna: Yeah, so she's been to tired from the exams to do the next chapters.

Tivia: But here's the next chapter!

Me: What she said.

Luna: Dark does not own YuGiOh Zexal but she does own me and my friends.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

Questions just kept popping up in my head. So who was he? The black being noticed me staring at him and tilted his head in confusion like Astral had done. I giggled at his actions.

"Can you see us?" Astral asked me.

"Yes, yes I can. My name is Luna, what's yours?"

"Astral. It's nice to meet you Luna."

'I already knew your name Astral. If only I could tell you the truth.' I couldn't since my-our father had ordered me not to before he sent me to earth. Father had told me that brother would be able to remember me someday.

I looked at the black copy of Astral,"What about you? What's your name?"

He only glanced at me,"Dark Mist."

Suddenly I felt someone grab me and spin me around. It was Yuma and he had wide eyes and a strange look on his face. What is his problem?

"You can see them?" Yuma asked.

"Yes."

If possible Yuma's eyes grew wider and he grinned,"Thank god! Besides you, only me and my friends can see them."

I nodded in understanding. Turning to Akari, I saw her getting in the car. She glance at me and then back at the car. I agreed and pulled Yuma into the car with me.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Don't start."

(Yuma's POV)

I hated it when she did that. That gave me an idea. I looked at Luna and poked her cheek so I could get her attention. She turned to look at me while glaring.

"What?"

"Where do you think we're going?... Squirt!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's true. Your short."

"I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"That's what you say."

"Akari! Yuma's being mean to me!"

"Yuma!" my sister scowled."Apologize!"

I pouted,"Fine... Sorry Luna."

Luna blinked," It's ok!"

After that she gave me one of her famous smiles making me blush. Sometimes it's fun having a cute cousin.

(Dark Mist's POV)

I cackled at Yuma once he got in trouble. He is such an idiot! Luna noticed at looked at me confused.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"How stupid Yuma is."

Luna laughed,"Yeah, Yuma is stupid. That's probably one reason why he fails in class and is horrible at dueling!"

I stared at her in shock. She was his cousin, but she still mad fun of him? Well this is an interesting turn of events. But still, I find her quite familiar. Why?

(Astral's POV)

I looked at Luna after she answered Dark Mist's question. She may be Yuma's cousin, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't like to make him mad or make fun of him. I actually find Luna a rather interesting person. Though I still find her quite familiar

* * *

Me: Sorry it's so short. I promise I'll try to make longer chapters. Oh, and please review.

Luna: Before we go, Dark needs some help on adding new oc's into the story.

Tivia: So if you have an oc and you want it to be put in then send it in a review.

Luna: One more thing. We also need villain oc's. We will try to add any oc's we are told about, but for now you will have you be patient. Bye and please let us know how you like this story so far!


	5. Notice

Me:Sorry for not updating for a while but i wont be posting the next chapter until 4:00 on monday. Sorry to anyone who is inpatient. Until then please be patient.

Luna:I'm with Dark. Oh and remember, if u have oc's that u want to be added to this story, send it in a review(this also goes for anyone that doesn't have a profile on this website). Bye bye, and Brofist!(sorry i just had to do it)*brofist*

Me:*brofist*


	6. Chapter 3

Me: Ta da! The wait is over and here's the next chapter!

Luna: Enjoy!

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I giggled as Yuma pouted at my statement. But it was true, he can be really idiotic. Because of that he remindes me of my friend Tivia. I'm sure she would of enjoyed meeting him right now. Suddenly I heard a ringing. Everyone looked at me and I sweat-dropede.

Getting out my phone, I answered,"Hello?"

"Hiiii!"

"Hi Tivia. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Do you know where the school is? Leo is just getting us lost because of his bad sence of direction."

"Well, have you checked the cumputer? You could always look on a map."

"Of course we hav- Oh. Hehe. No, but I'll check now. Sorry, well bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone away and sighed. Sometime the life of a human could be tiresome. For the rest of the drive, I just stared out the window watching the building fade as the car moved. Yawn. Just watching made me sleepy. That's when my vision faded to black.

(Yuma's POV)

It was quiet. A bit to quiet for my taste. I'm more used to noise than this.

"Hey, Luna?"

No answer.

"Luna?"

Still no answer.

Looking next to me, I spotted Luna leaning aginst the car door while asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm. Like nothing could scare her... Then again, nothing scares her. Not even falling from several feet in the air. She doesn't even cry.

No matter how I look at it, or what I do, I can't frighten her. The only thing that scares her are horror games and movies, which I find odd for a girl that isn't afriad of anything.

(Time Skip Because I'm Lazy)

(Luna's POV)

Opening my eyes, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the seat besides me. And to my suprise, Yuma was asleep. I looked around for Astral and Dark Mist when I remembered. They had both gone into the key. Yawning once more, I stretched and looked at Akari.

"Akari?"

"Well, glad to see you finally woke up squirt."

"For the last time. I'm fun sized!"

"Sure you are."

"Where are we going?"

"The mall."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon. Now are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to let me drive?"

"Sorry... Are we there yet?"

"Grrr...NO!"

I giggled at her reply. I just loved to piss her off. Mostly because she always got mad at Yuma I grinned.

"Akari?"

"What now?"

"Do you mind if I prank Yuma?"

Akari raised a brow,"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. So do you have glitter and a marker?"

"Yeah."

"Can I use them?"

"Sure."

She handed me the glitter and marker. Grinning, I began my project. My project to embaress Yuma. This was going to be good.


	7. Chapter 4

Me: Hi bros! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and sick.

Luna: Yeah. Sure u were.

Me:-_- Shut u to those of u that gave me ocs! I put them in the story in the chapter after this one! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Luna: Dark does not own ygo zexal. Only me, my friends, and a few cards in our decks.

* * *

Chapter 4

(Luna's POV)

I snickered once i was finished. Who would've thought you could pull a prank with glitter and a marker. I heard Yuma groan, indicating that he was waking up. Hiding the supplies, I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"Luna?"

"Yes~?"

"..."

"Yuma?"

"Ok. What did you do this time?"

"Shit. Um, what do you mean~?"

Yuma frowned,"Luna."

I sighed,"Fine."

Taking out a mirror, I showed him his face.

(Yuma's POV)

I gasped once I saw what she had had...drawn on my face with marker...then sprinkled glitter

all over it...

FLASH!

I blinked and looked forward to see my sister with a camera while grinning...Wait. Camera? Grinning?

"Oh hell no.",I stated.

Luna just laughed,"Got ya Yuyu!"

I growled,"Ill get you for this!...And Dont Call Me Yuyu!"

-Time Skip is brought to u by...WTF BOOM!-

(Luna's POV)

I laughed as I ran inside the house, trying to stay away from Yuma. After the little stunt I had pulled, Yuma was very pissed. So running with all my strength, I got to my new room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Luna! Come out so I can tackle you!"

"Not in a million years Yuma!"

I sighed as he finally gave up and left.

"Luna?"

I spun on my heel only to see Dark Mist behind me.

"Yeah?", I answered.

Dark Mist grinned,"Next time you plan to prank Yuma, tell me. Cause I rather enjoyed it."

I giggled,"Alright."

And with that done, I watched as Dark Mist left... By floating throught my door...

(Dark Mist's POV)

I got this strange feeling in my chest whenever I looked at Luna. And when she laughed, I felt...Happy? I

am a Number! I cannot be happy just because on a girl! Controling people is the only thing that should make me happy.

Yet... She seems so familiar. And I feel regret when I thing horribly of her... NO! I shall not think that way! I am a Number! Not a pathetic human! I do not have such feelings!

(Astral's POV)

Luna...Why does she seem so familiar? Maybe... She's in another memory? She must be. If she isn't then why would I have the feeling that I know her? I hope I find out why soon.

* * *

Me:Well that was fun.

Luna:^_^ Hell yeah! I pranked Yuma!

Me: Well I hoped u enjoyed. Please review!

Luna and ME: See u in the next chapter!


	8. New Oc Info Again

Me: Hey guys and girls. Im kind of low on time at the moment so Im only posing info for new oc's that be in this fanfic. I probably wont post chapter 5 until next week on wensday. But thank u all. Without all of u I wouldn't keep posing new chapters for this fic. This story has gotten a total of 1,544 views. And its all thanks to u. Also, thanku to the people that sent in ocs for this story. Ill try to add them in a chapter as soon as I can.

* * *

Name-Yunicu(Eunice Pacheco's oc)

Age-13

Race-Human

Crush-Shark

Personalities-she is calm girl that can do almost anything and not afraid to do anything she will accept any challenge but can be easily ticked off if someone threatens her friends

Looks-has long black hair that is always hold in a pony tail,has chocolate brown eyes,light brown skin,is 5'5 and wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt with red fingerless gloves and blue sneakers

Likes-jeans,reading,dueling,movies,food

Name:Ace Nikko(phantomparanioa's oc)

Age:13

Gender: Male

Race: Human/phychic

Personality: calm collected but at the same time hot headed can get himself into trouble

if not kept in check prone to headaches around spritual activity the stronger

it is the worse the headaches and quick on his feet but little to no upper strength

he is a great leader when the time comes being able to stay level headed

Crush:None

Looks: long red hair tied back in a braid blue eyes sun kissed skin his

duel gazer looks more like a pair of gold goggles with blue tint is about 5''9 wears

clothing simalir to his key card shien wears most people see them as the same person they are not

Deck: The six samurai with shadow of the six samurai- shien as his key card

Likes: kendo, fenceing, track, fighting movies, dark choclate, sushi, dueling, people,

Related To: Unknown ill need to think about it more if you have any ideas or choices feel free to edit

Info: Captan of the kendo team and a member of the track team and is currently waiting

to join the fenceing team dose not have many friends and is able to bring his cards to life

which he has under control the down side is it gives him bad headaches that can take him out

for hours-days at times depending on how bad it is he loves to duel and will never turn one down without

a good reason hes a new student at the school.

name: Thomas Tsukumo(coolboi12's oc)

age: 12

gender: male

personality : nice, kind, sweet, & energetic

likes: movies, video games, & tv music,

history: thomas moved to Heartland City

when he was 10,

crush: Tori

extra: likes to make new friends

deck type: water

Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes, orange vest, blue shirt(just guessing), and white pants.

Related To: Yuma's brother.

Name-Sam Cunningham(Sonicgirl77's oc)

Age:13(i have no idea what her age is)

Gender:Female

Race:Human/Astral Being/Barian

Personality:Tough, slightly stubborn, smart, tomboy(im just not sure what else).

Likes:Dueling(what else?)

History:(uh... Ima guessing)Did not know she was part human, astral being, and barian until a while after she met Astral. Only her and Yuma(not incuding my oc) can see him.

Crush:Astral

Deck:Symphony deck.

Looks:Has almost waist-length brown hair, round brown eyes, wears the boys school uniform (white shirt with red triming and red tie)except she wears blue sweats instead of jeans.


End file.
